Little Do You Know
by angelmira1982
Summary: Four days after Skyfall fiasco, James Bond is in the office for a new assignment. His life is turned upside down with one significant information - his former boss is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

***James Bond***

Bond's eyes were trained on London's horizon. He was waiting by the window. The prides of their city - The Houses of Parliament, the imposing London Eye and the majestic Tower Bridge looked magnificent. Nothing more than a pile of old stones for tourists. They still held so much meaning for people of England. For them, for the Royal family and for _her_...

One would say it was their duty. The agents of MI6 were all ready to put their lives in danger. Anything for the safety of their nation. Anything for the safety of the world. It was still a bitter pill for James to swallow, because he could picture to the tiniest detail, the oaths they took and why they do this job. All the while, _she_ was dying in his arms for it.

In the end, Bond finally found out the truth. It wasn't worth it. He would have gladly died instead of her. Her life was much more important than his. Duty to Queen and Country were more important to _her_ than to him.

"Bond?"

That last day at Skyfall, constantly played in his mind, a long bitter continued nightmare. The relief he felt, when he saw her standing in the church. The sternness of her voice, when she asked him what took him so long. The second her legs gave out on her. Her harsh breathing, when she lay in his arms and the moment M's breathing stopped.

Ever since, that had been the main focus of Bond's dreams. His eyes filled with tears, because suddenly the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place. His over protectiveness of her. His intense fear when he heard of the explosion in her office. His need to rush back to England to save her.

Back in the Church Bond was so lost in his grief, that he couldn't even look for the wound. So many women had died in his arms, he was just too bloody used to it. The idea of working on her, trying anything to keep her alive and performing CPR didn't even occur to him. He was so stricken by the concept of losing her in his arms, that she did just that. She died while he stared down at her in helpless despair.

"Mr. Bond?"

The paramedics ran to him, took her away, ripped open her blouse and started to do their job with a portable defibrillator. As Bond watched the scene around him, all he could think about was her stern tone, the one she used with him. Her smirks, her small smiles, her striking blue eyes full of smug righteousness and the iron fist with which she commanded him. The truth was staring him in the face - he couldn't live without her.

James had the same thought about Vesper, but he ignored the signs long enough. It was M. She took precedence over Vesper, every single minute she appeared in his sight. Losing Vesper had hurt, but not this much. He never permitted himself to think about M in terms of sexual attraction before this. She was the only woman he tried to best in every conversation. It was fun and she was a challenge. He was wired that way, flirting with women was his language. Bond respected her too much, to see her as another of his conquests. Yet he wanted to best her and have her concede. It's a masculine power play, he realized, but it was also his way of showing that she mattered. Did she ever see through the act or did she ignore it as if he was just an annoyance?

When M died in front of Bond, he knew he should never have flirted with her. He should have told her how much he liked his job, and given her and indication of his respect. M's not so gentle presence was always with him. She had always trusted him and he let her down in the moment, when everything mattered the most. He let Silva and his men hurt her. He let them kill her. He wasn't good enough, quick enough, skilled enough and he would bear the consequences for the rest of his life.

"Agent Bond!"

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder. James carefully turned around, fighting every instinct in his body to hurt the person. His face stayed impassive when he realized it was only a poor secretary. He couldn't kill innocent people.

"M will see you now."

Her demeanor bothered him. She was doing it again. People treated him like a ticking time bomb ready to explode. He didn't give them a reason for his demeanor since the incident.

It started after Tanner had collected him from the scene. He knew Tanner talked to him, but he didn't hear a word. His brain was forcefully screaming - _Don't die, I love you!-_ to the only woman he never touched in that sort of way. The first time he held her in his arms and she was dying. The first time was also the last time. The last he saw of her, the paramedics were trying to make her heart beat again and her lungs breathe.

Bond was, going to see his superior, a different M. Gareth Mallory, and it still rattled him to his core every time people referred to him that way. _M_ was only her codename and there could be only one to him.

"Bond, have a seat."

He couldn't give the slightest fuck about what the man wanted to tell him, so he stood passively in the middle of the room. He would be briefed standing, sitting was too passive for him now. When he didn't want to be here, if he had to listen to this imposter it made his mind wonder. James had so many things he wanted to say to her, things he needed to apologize for and things he wanted to do...

"I need you in the field."

 _What else._ He already gathered that much from simply being called in and standing here.

"This matter... is very sensitive and difficult to approach."

If he wanted a reaction, Mallory would be sorely disappointed. He didn't give a damn about sensitivity on any subject. He wanted to know about the job and that was the end of things. If he could do the job right, maybe that would be the end of it all. His bones were tired and battered from the moment he felt her body sag against his. He felt every single year of his service and he had, had enough. Enough of the gunfights, the explosions, enough of the hand to hand combat and most importantly enough of losing people he loved.

"You should sit down for what I am about to tell you..."

Obviously he had to spell it out to the man. "No, thanks."

Mallory continued regardless. "Someone tried to get to the hospital and killed a very important woman to and from our agency."

So that was it. Babysitting some rich woman Mallory knows, with little chance of action or getting killed.

"I know it may be difficult in your position, to understand my reasons for not telling anyone the truth..."

"Who is she?" Bond asked. This conversation was boring him. He needed a name to start this job and he didn't owe any respect to Mallory.

"Olivia Mansfield."

That information snapped his brain to alert mode. _Jesus fucking Christ._ She was alive! They let them think she had died! They had to have shipped her to the hospital under her legal name. His heart started to beat madly in his chest.

"When?" He advanced towards Mallory with a murderous glare.

"This morning. Two of her protective detail were found unconscious. Someone tried to get into her room, but didn't count on the third agent in there with her. We had to move her to a private facility. Only three people knew M didn't die, besides me. The problem is...they are the same people who knew about the hospital. These are people in high positions. There isn't a paper trail on her location. There never was. MI6 must have a mole. I can deal with the mole but I need someone I trust by her side. Someone who knows her."

"What... _are you talking about?"_

"She woke up proximately two hours ago. She's been unconscious for days."

It still doesn't explain, why he would be the right person to guard her. People assumed she was dead and they knew he failed to protect her. His eyes seemed dead from the moment she took her last breath in his arms.

"Why me?" It didn't make sense, he failed the first time and she was horribly hurt because of him.

"She always thought you were the best agent we have... I need you to do your job. According to her doctors, she has amnesia. She could be faking because she doesn't trust anyone. Or she could have lost her memories from the trauma. Your mission, would be to seduce her, if necessary and find out the truth. We need to know what we're dealing with. We can't risk the former head of MI6 spilling government secrets. If she really has amnesia, she's not your former boss. She's your mark and her life depends on your assessment."

Bond's face was impassive, it seemed Mallory assumed he had no scruples. He would and will do anything in this job and it had always been that way. If _she_ ordered him to seduce, kill, interrogate or hurt people, he followed her orders without question.

His loyalty to MI6, had now ended, from the moment they wanted him to seduce M, while she was recovering. She would always be his boss and the woman he loved.

"Where is she?"

Mallory gave him a piece of paper with an address. "Keep me posted. My secretary will give you my private number."

"I will call as soon as I get there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

***James Bond***

James was finally in the position he had only fantasized about, at two in the morning. After almost a week, he was standing in the same room as M.

The room had the look of a normal bedroom not a medical facility. The equipment and bedside table full of medicine was the only clue.

Soft light was shining down on her still, ashen form. The machines were pushed to the far wall out of the way. She clearly didn't need them anymore.

M looked like a sleeping angel. A very pale, very beautiful and as always very distinguished angel. Bond couldn't stop staring at the way her breasts moved with every breath. He'd never seen her look so fragile.

Bond felt the magnetism pull him to her, but resisted the pull, and stood watching over her. The hand on her stomach was rising the same way her chest did. It was almost too tempting to touch her, hand, leg, forehead or cheek, anything. His fingers itched with the need to feel her skin, to reassure himself that she really did lay in front of him, alive. He carefully closed the door behind him and went to speak to the doctor.

"What did you tell her?" The doctor waited until James had closed the door. The doctor must realize that although it was 2 am, MI6 operatives worked as a well oiled machine twenty four seven.

"When she woke up, she didn't know what was going on." The doctor whispered. "We told her someone wanted to keep her safe and she immediately claimed that she didn't remember anything at all. So to explain the agents, I told her that she saw something dangerous and that the agents needed to guard her as a result."

"How did she react?"

"She was confused, wanted to know the name of who or what she saw. We couldn't answer her questions, so we gave her a mild sedative. She's been sleeping from that moment till now."

"How is she? Apart from the amnesia?" He still didn't know the truth. Mallory didn't mention her condition. He carefully closed off his expression. His internal panic rose and everything now depended on the doctor's words.

"It was touch and go for 48 hours after she was admitted. Stab wound to the left side of her chest cavity. Punctured and collapsed lung. The knife almost grazed her heart, but she's recovering well."

"Can she move? Walk? Eat solid food?" His voice was cold. This information mattered the most. His plan would need to wait, if she couldn't manage these things.

"Walk? No. She doesn't have enough strength. Moving is a problem. Her wound is healing very well, but she can't do anything. As for eating... gradually. She hasn't ingested solid foods for the four days she's been sleeping."

"Sex?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Bond watched the doctor without outward reaction. If the doctor reported back to Mallory, he needed him to mention Bond really wanted to know the answer to this particular question.

"You heard me."

"What? I mean that should be off limits. She's an older, injured and recuperating woman. She needs her rest and her stitches will have to be removed in the next few days and her dressing need to be changed twice a day. She may be in a great amount of pain when she wakes. She can't do anything alone except breathing and that may cause her pain for some time yet."

"Ok." Good news M's not in immediate danger. He should and would take her away from this place. He would look after her to ensure she would be all right.

James silently waited until the doctor had left for his office before entering M's room and closing the door. He walked over to her bed and plucked up the nerve to touch her. M's skin was still as soft as he remembered. Not that he had the opportunity to touch her often. This all registered as she began to wake and he put a hand across her mouth to stifle any noise.

M's eyes flew open in terror and her hand made a grab for him. Bond restrained her, to prevent any sudden movements and tearing her stitches.

"Sh... I'm not here to hurt you, M," he was looking into her eyes. The moment their gaze met, she froze. "Just, please keep quiet and I will explain everything." He could feel her heart drumming in her chest against his forearm. He scared her which is not a good start, if she really can't remember.

Bond slowly slid his hand away, her demeanor suddenly changed in front of him. She was no longer the terrified person he'd woken up. She was once again M.

"What took you so long, 007?" She whispered with a cross look on her face.

His heart dropped down to his stomach. She'd played them. Thank god! It was M's commanding tone, her amused, but still bossy and beautiful voice. She remembered everything and they probably knew, because her room may have been bugged. They would know if she had nightmares or talked in her sleep. Shit!

James carefully removed her IV, stripped one of her pillows and tossed surgical tape, bandages and sterile gauze into the temporary sack. He swept his arm across the bedside table dropping the contents into the pillowcase.

"We have to go." He placed the pillow case in her lap and took her carefully into his arms, mindful of her dressing gown. He took M along with the blanket covering her as he wrapped her loosely in the woolen material. She was almost unbelievably weightless. She must have lost a great deal of weight. Her small form was so light and fragile, at least it felt like that in his arms.

James cautiously opened the door, looked to both sides and hurried to the entrance door in the corridor without making a sound and trying not to bump her too much.

"Bond?" she whispered tensely.

"Am I hurting you?"

"I'll live."

It wasn't a no. He couldn't do anything less than continue with this plan. He unlocked the car doors and took special care to place her to the front seat without jostling her too much. He tilted the seat back to recline and grabbed for a seatbelt, but she stopped his wrist.

"Will the weight of this be too much?" Bond asks. She nodded to him.

It may aggravate the wound if she does sit up eventually, so he left it unlatched. Bond ripped out the tracker on the company black Audi that he took from MI6's garage when Mallory ordered him on this mission.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and in a flash he was behind the wheel and the tires were shooting gravel everywhere.

"Are you alright?" The sweat on her forehead was alarming sign. "Ma'am? Is your chest ok? They told me you're healing fine. Do you need immediate medical attention?"

"Just get me out of here and stop with the questions."

He loved that pissed off tone of hers, she was getting better. "Yes, ma'am."

"And stop smirking, it's not a good look on you, Bond."

"Yes, ma'am." Their interaction amused him and he couldn't stop his trademark grin from breaking free. She had died in his arms. No matter what she said to him, life couldn't be better at the moment.

It took her a few minutes to finally ask another question. She was probably gathering her strength. "Do you have any idea who wants me dead? Besides the obvious...Silva."

"Four people knew about your condition. Mallory included and he's got your job now. I will start the elimination process with him, once we are somewhere safe."

"Don't be prejudiced against him, Bond."

"Never, Ma'am." He couldn't help with addressing her like that. He missed that so much.

"Do I have anyone on my side besides you and Mallory?"

"The official report stated you were wounded and killed in action. Nobody knows the truth but Mallory and the other three individuals who know. The Prime Minister is likely one of those."

"Did they tell my children I'm dead?"

"I assume Tanner and Mallory did." He watched her from the corner of his eyes. "I only found out today that you were still alive. I will ask Mallory next time I report to him if you like."

"It's not necessary. We have a way to contact Mallory?"

"Yes."

"Good. I won't be very happy playing the damsel in distress for too long. I need the situation resolved quickly and now it's your job to help."

Bond wondered who the other two individuals were that knew about M being alive. Was it Q and Tanner? Was it some cabinet minister who she politically embarrassed over the years as M? Or was it someone from the outside beside those individuals who came across the information from the medical centre or was it by some other means.

As is stood now, they fled in the early hours of the morning, heading north away from London and the trouble that was bound to be after M. The secrets that she held would be tempting to many. There were likely enemies who would like to finish the job Silva started and kill her for good. All the while thinking that she was weak and relatively unguarded.

Bond gripped the steering wheel of the company car tighter as he took the motorway North. He would have to make it difficult for them to trace him by switching cars at some point soon.

He stole a glance at M's resting form in the seat beside him. M's chest rose in even breath's as she closed her eyes and tried to rest.

It is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

***James Bond***

The journey wasn't very comfortable for her. James knew she must have felt every bump on the road. His gaze traveled back and forth between her and the road.

Every few minutes he would stare at his own hands hardly believing he touched her and held her again, breathing and alive. The inside of the car was filled with her fragrance and the antiseptic smell from the hospital. She needed better clothes. The hospital gown really wasn't a good look on her. It wasn't a good look on anybody.

The blanket he wrapped her in was around her back but had fallen away and gaped open at the front.

"Keep your eyes on the road, 007." M ordered breaking the silence.

"Ma'am," he muttered being the good agent he was. His lips curved in a small smile on one side. She had her eyes closed but she must have felt him looking at her. It was good talking with her again, just like any other day with him in London back at the office.

"I'm pretty sure you have seen women less clothed than me, Bond. So, stop staring at the old lady and focus on driving."

"They weren't you." Shit! How did that slip out? It was completely unintentional.

He seriously had to learn to keep his mouth shut.

M's discomfort was almost palpable. She was hurting and it wasn't time for his normal flirting. Although, that was normal for him and he wanted her to feel normal in this unusual circumstance. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to mutter some sexist comment, that made her even more uncomfortable with her attire. She was too precious to him.

"Bond..." she sighed with exasperation. In that moment she tensed even more. The action obviously hurt her lungs. "Not now." She said as if she knew what he wanted to do.

The worst thing was she meant it. She honestly couldn't handle anything in her state. She was just so tired, even a slightest verbal exchange was too much for her. She had just spent the whole week unconscious. She needed time to heal, time to get her strength back. Shutting his mouth was the only thing he could do to help, but his eyes moved to her. It seemed he couldn't have controlled them if he tried.

M moved a little and tightened the blanket around her as much as she was able. She closed it around herself like a shield and he wanted to hit himself. He slowly pulled over on a deserted road.

"Why are we stopping?"

"It's only for a minute." He hastily walked around the car opening the boot found a standard emergency kit. He pulled out another mylar blanket, placed over her and tucked it around her. How could he have been such an idiot? She was cold. James turned the car's heating system on, hoping it was enough to prevent her going into shock. She didn't even have a pair of shoes on for fuck's sake.

"I'm sorry." He had been taught to be a gentleman. How could he have forgotten? He was in too bloody much of a hurry to take her away from that place. Especially, from the prying eyes and invisible danger that could take her from him again.

"You're saving my life. I will hardly complain about such a trivial matters."

Her imperial scowl was firmly in place on her face, but she looked like a weak lamb trying to stand up to a wolf. Underneath her battered exterior, she was still a lioness. She didn't back down. She didn't let people win over her. She would always be ruthless.

"They are not trivial to me, ma'am." Why the hell couldn't he keep his mouth from spewing these remarks? Damn it! He should just shut his mouth and keep his eyes straight ahead?

"We should be on our way." M's defensive demeanor signalled that their conversation was over.

James let her sleep. It was the only thing he could do and the safest option. Or he would open his mouth again. He decided to try focus on his plan of escape, but there was just something about her. Something that crawled under all his defenses. Something that drove him crazy as all his thoughts would drift back to her. Just being near her was a gift and he had to protect her this time. He couldn't lose her again.

M woke up near dawn, as he was pulling over to a motel. "Where are we?"

"Nowhere. We need to change the car for a new one. I will be back." He handed her a gun from glove compartment without words. It didn't take long and he found the owner of the insignificant blue Ford B-MAX. He impatiently knocked on the door and in a second explained his situation before handing them a set of keys and his card with his personal number hastily written on it.

He opened the door of their new vehicle. The family of three were standing on the doorstep of a motel room and watched him take a woman into his arms.

"Bond, stop."

"Hm?" What? Why are they stopping? "Do you need anything?"

"Yes. Go back to them."

They don't have time for this. She couldn't change the plan just like that. He painfully planned every action they had to take and the less she is seen or interacted with strangers the better.

"Ma'am?" James didn't like this. He had to look into her eyes. It was the closest they've to each other since that awful night. He was awash in her perfume, he could almost breathe her breath and the blue of her eyes was even more impressive this close. Now was not the time for him to stare at her. Not this close, but he felt completely helpless with her in his arms.

"They will call the police the moment we drive away. You're putting an old woman in blankets and a hospital gown into a borrowed car. Not suspicious at all. Take me to them."

"Ma'am." She had a point. He watched her melting into his arms. There was no other way of describing the moment. When he stopped near them, she opened her eyes. The family looked tired, barely conscious this early.

"Thank you for the car. I am deeply sorry for your disturbance. My family wants me to die in a hospital bed surrounded by machines. My son is a police officer and he will be looking for our car. My nephew promised to take me away and take care of me. I am so grateful for your assistance."

James was silent the entire time. She was unbelievable. Her teary eyes, her broken voice, her acting skills. The three people almost cried with her and the moment he put her in their new car, they smiled. Even in such pain she made them believe whatever she had told them. No wonder she was the head of MI6. He left the family with a good feeling that they helped an old woman spend her last days in peace. Nobody suspected anything and he promised to return their car in a week or so to their address.

"You're too reckless, 007," she reprimanded him when they were on the road again. "Lucky for you, I learned to smooth the edges of your plans long ago. I've had a lot of practice."

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered.

They travelled off the motorway and took the smaller routes North. Hours later, they arrived at another motel. James could no longer ignore the fact that they both needed the rest. She needed a break. Clothes, food and a bathroom and most of all comfortable bed and a few hours of undisturbed rest.

Although, it was still morning they had a room available. Bond left her at the hotel reluctantly and went shopping, but not before contacting Mallory to give him an update on recent events, and that he would contact him later once they had reached their new location.

As he hung up the phone and went to the shops, his mind kept thinking about the horrible scenarios where she could be hurt in his absence.

They could find her and kill her, who ever they are. They could kidnap her and demand information on MI6. They could torture her and hurt her again. She could barely move herself. She was in no position to defend herself. He quickly grabbed the items he needed from the shop so that he could get back to her. The sooner he did that, the better he would feel.

He contacted Mallory to tell him that he had her and was heading somewhere safe. He told him about the borrowed car and said he would contact him again later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

****James Bond****

James nearly had a heart attack the moment he entered their room. She wasn't in the bed. "M!" He hoped that was not loud enough to attract any unwanted attention.

"Here."

The whispered answer didn't help. She was in the bathroom. Alone. "Everything all right?"

He stopped in front of the closed door. It wasn't appropriate for him to barge in on her naked, unless she was in trouble or wanted him to. Especially when she's your...well... she's someone who he holds in high regard, but is becoming acutely aware of on a far more sexualized level.

"Not even close, Bond."

"Do you need help?" Silence. He really should give her some time. They are not on any schedule, but her silent pause concerns him. His nerves were fried. "M?" Don't let her fall, God. Please, just don't let her be hurt even more. He tried to hold her upright with just the power of suggestion.

"I need a minute."

"Ok." He didn't move an inch. "Can you talk to me and take your minute simultaneously?"

"Bond," her stern tone was back. "I can hardly stand and breathe at the same time. Would you kindly shut up?"

"Don't strain yourself. I can help. You may not be aware of this M, but you're not the first woman I've seen naked." Maybe that wasn't the best approach, but he couldn't resist.

"Yes, I'm sure your lady friends were ecstatic to have you in a bathroom with them. However, you're constantly forgetting, that I'm not one of them. I would appreciate a bit of privacy, while we are having this conversation. If I ever hear office gossip about you, putting your hands on me in any way, I will let you rot in Antarctica for the rest of your miserable existence. You would never set foot on British soil again and we won't see each other again. Do I make myself clear, Bond?"

She was telling the truth. Any other woman, he would have bragged about taking care of, but not her, even if she needed help. Not in this serious matter.

Well, maybe it was time for the truth. "M, twelve hours ago, my allegiance to MI6 ended when Mallory told me to seduce you and find out, if you really have an amnesia. I'm not working for him. Even if he now calls himself M, he's not my boss. I would protect you with my life. You know me, I'm insubordinate, I flirt with anyone, and I have bedded anyone you've told me to for information. I've certainly riled you up in the past until your blood pressure is sky high, but I would never disrespect you in any way."

Truth was a bitch. "If you had amnesia, I would have taken you away and I would have stayed by your side, regardless of your memories. I would stand by you for the rest of your life. Hiding you from our own agency. Killing anyone, who would try to harm you and pretending I'm whoever you needed me to be. As your son, a nephew or a lover I will protect and stay with you. I will not use any false seduction on you, or attempt any mind games. I would never lay a hand on you without your full consent."

The soft click of the lock was his answer. She was leaning against the wall, obviously wet from her shower, wrapped up in a white fluffy towel, one hand protectively curled around her wound.

"Bond, stop being melodramatic. I can't stand on my feet much longer," she whispered brokenly.

He carefully pressed her to his side. "Tell me if it's too much. I can carry you." He knew very well she would be uncomfortable, if he was to put his hand under her naked thighs.

He would be strangely uncomfortable having to cradle her to his chest while almost naked in a small towel. He doesn't want to put her through that situation not to mention himself and what her proximity seem to be doing to him. They stripped her in the hospital. They touched her while she was unconscious. She deserves to have some say in this matter now.

James pulled back the comforter from the bed and let her settled down on her own. She is still only wrapped in a towel. He averted his eyes to give her more privacy and wrapped the sheet around her. "Ok?"

"I would very much loved to say yes, but unfortunately no."

"Is there something I can do to help? I bought some clothing and slip on shoes for you." She was tired and he could sense her helplessness. She had put her trust in him, in her employee. One of the people she had to show only her strength and ruthlessness. Bond can sense the weariness and her dislike of having to rely on him so heavily.

They are too much alike. James hates being weak and allowing himself time to heal.

"Just for feeling this I want to kill Silva all over again."

"Do you want me to find someone else to kill?" It was meant as a joke. They needed a lighter atmosphere between them.

"Very much so, but we can't attract unwanted attention," she chuckled darkly. "Maybe later when I have my health back."

"That's the spirit." She was silent. Probably thanks to the strain of her actions in the bath. "You do know I have to change the dressing on your wound? Unless you can do it yourself..."

"Which I can't, "she answered. "Yes, I know very well and how much I dread the experience. Have at it, Bond."

M lowers the sheet and pulls open her towel exposing the bandage and the wound.

James found another towel in the bathroom and patiently waited until she pulled it across her hips and arranged the other across her breasts. Still much of her torso was bare to his eyes. He momentarily averted his eyes while she made these preparations. He could practically feel her embarrassment.

Bond busied himself with the bandages and supplies. When it was time, he removed the dressing as gently and carefully as he could. His fingers were clinical and light on her skin. He didn't dare look in her eyes or stare for too long, mind tending to wander to what is under the towels she has strategically placed over her body. She already focused her eyes on the ceiling while he worked on her.

"It looks good. There will be a scar, but they did a great job."

"At my age, scars aren't priorities, Bond. I won't have them that long."

The matter of fact tone she used made him still. He slowly released a breath. "Don't say that to someone, who watched you die. Once was enough and I don't wish to experience it again anytime soon," he whispered.

"Bond..."

"I've dreamt about that day every night. I don't want to think about it awake, or have a debate with you about your longevity." He should leave well enough alone. Bond really doesn't want to chastise her, but he couldn't stand her matter of fact tone. Now her silence was unbearable. "I'm sorry." He said to clear the air between them.

"It wasn't your fault, Bond. You got me out of there in time."

"I really didn't," his knuckles on the bed sheet were gradually paler.

"They didn't kill me. I'm..."

"Yes, they did!" Again, the yelling won't help their situation. Especially not when she's not feeling well. Bond takes a deep cleansing breath. She helped teach him self-control. No reason not to use it. "They did kill you. I held you in my arms when you stopped breathing. Believe me, that's a moment I won't forget anytime soon. Your heart stopped at the same time the paramedics defibrillated you in the church, on that stupid filthy floor, a few steps from his cooling body!"

The need to touch her was back. Just to feel the slightest reassurance she didn't stay dead. He was captured in the force field of her body, but he couldn't reach out. It wasn't his place. She was M, the untouchable.

"I will secure the perimeter," he whispered and quickly left her alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

***Olivia Mansfield***

Olivia stayed frozen in time for few minutes. Her brain tried to excuse his reaction, but it was not good enough. She knew Bond, well she thought she knew him, but all this pent up anger from him was trying her nerves. He was always quick to judge and see the worst in people. He worked best under pressure and she learned to press him just enough for him to be mad with her and have something to prove to the both of them. Not that she needed him to demonstrate his abilities. He was her best agent without a doubt. She was fond of him even before the events at Skyfall.

However, this level of fury was unsettling. Something happened in that church. Apart from the obvious - her dying and paramedics stabilizing her. The administration informed everyone in MI6 that she had died. It was a strategic move that she would have approved of in her position. Mallory was keeping her safe this way. They couldn't make it public knowledge that she lived. No one could know about the former head of MI6 being incapable in any sort of way nor what brought her to this. It would be like waiting for vultures to settle on a corpse. She would be a sitting duck for anyone to attack or interrogate. She had made many enemies over her years of service.

James did a very good job with taking her to this remote location. He put some thought into his plan. No one would know about her whereabouts. She was alone with her most trusted agent. Even if by some miracle danger did follow them, she didn't have any doubts about him taking care of everything. He had already saved her once.

Maybe the problem with all of this was that the agency had lied to him. Mallory and his stupid idea of Bond seducing her. Really? What the hell was Mallory thinking? That someone like Bond would take her to bed In her current state? As the head of MI6, she commanded Bond to do a lot of things she wasn't proud of, just for the safety of their nation. However, this really was a new low for Mallory. Bond would never agreed to something like that.

She tried to move again and adjust the towels as she tried to sit up and find the clothing he told her he bought. This snail pace was killing her. Every single muscle in her body protested against movement. Every single bone screamed with her age. Seventy really wasn't the best time in someone's life. She should have been dead and if she were she wouldn't have to work with the most petulant of her agents.

M found the bag and gingerly pulled out some of the clothing. There was a soft dark blue blouse with a matching blue floral skirt and a white jumper. She left the jumper for now. She was also horrified to find that he had purchased knickers for her. M looked at the bottom of the bag and couldn't help but shake her head. There was a bra and it appeared to be her size. Her wound would not allow her the mobility to try the item on, so she dropped it back into the bag. There was no way she was going to ask him to help her with it.

M pulled the knickers on, followed by the matching blue floral three quarter length skirt with a gentle elastic waist made from a nice soft knit. She gingerly put the blouse on and buttoned it up slowly. She slipped on the flat elasticized blue shoes to see if they would fit. They were not dressy, more like the casual trainers that a much younger woman would wear. M supposed she shouldn't be at all surprised by the fact that James Bond seemed to know her size.

Winded and out of breath M sat on the bed to wait for Bond's return. When he decided to honour her with a visit again, she was thankfully clothed and it improved her mood tremendously.

"Thank you for the clothes, 007."

He didn't have to know how much it hurt to dress herself. "It was nothing, ma'am."

M hated Bond's murmured answers. This was not normal for him. What the hell happened to suddenly change his behavior so much. What could she do or say?

"Are we safe?"

"For the time being, yes." He put a gun on the bedside table. In a minute thanks to some instant soup and hot water from the kettle, he produced her dinner. "Bon appétit."

Soup. She eyed the content distastefully. She would kill for a good cup of tea and something solid, anything would be better than soup.

"You've been on a liquid diet for four days. You can't eat anything else, sorry."

"Do you see me complaining, Bond?" She couldn't let go of her imperial scowl and her harsh tone. It wasn't necessary in their situation, but she couldn't be seen as weak. Not by him. Not by her fellow MI6 operatives. She wanted her position back, however unlikely. This wasn't her retirement plan or so she thought.

"No, ma'am. Just wanted to apologize in advance for the food."

"You don't have to apologize to me, James," she said with a sad sigh. God. The worst idea ever. Her lungs felt like combusting. Damn that snake Tiago! If he had only lived, then she would have had the chance to torture him just for fun. She knew Bond grabbed a lot of supplies, but if only he had managed to take painkillers with them. He had done more than anyone else to save her. She started to eat very slowly.

"You alright?"

"I'll live." She just managed to breathe again without killing herself in process.

"I should give you some painkillers."

"I'm alright, Bond."

The regret was on his face. When the hell did his face start to become so easy to read? This change was puzzling even to her.

"Clearly."

"Stop acting like a drama queen. I will live. What's your plan? How long till we get there?"

She really should be nicer to him for all he had done for her.

"We're going back to Skyfall. No one would suspect us going there again. Certainly not the

government. I called Mallory, and told him I will contact him when we reach our final destination."

"What about me?"

"You will be safe. Far away from any bullets."

"I can help." She could almost picture his disobedience. It didn't take him long to sneer at her the same way he always did. However, Bond was silent now. He didn't correct her, didn't tell her she can't help because of her condition. It was unnerving. Something was wrong with him.

The soup wasn't that good, so she put the remains on her bedside table. "I can help. You will need me as bait. They had to have watched me, seen me on camera and will try something."

"Out of question."

"Bond..."

"Out of question, ma'am."

"Would you stop with this 'ma'am' business! You know very well..."

"The most important thing for you to do is to stay out of harm's way. I will not let them come near you. You will recover gradually at Skyfall and then we will go back to MI6. Until that moment, I'm in charge of your body...ma'am."

He added 'ma'am' just to spite her. Her anger was good, it finally felt like home when she was furious with him.

"I'm still your boss. When I say I will be a part of this, rest assured, I will, 007."

"I will NOT let you. You died in my arms less than a week ago. You deserve to have time to get back on your feet. For god's sake, give yourself time to heal, woman."

"In our line of work, you know very well, there is no time. I can rest when the situation is solved. You don't have to keep an eye on me, Bond. Stop addressing me like I'm some bloody woman who doesn't know anything about you. I will do whatever I want, not what you tell me to!"

Olivia watched him as he took a long breath. The tension seemed to travel right up his spine and was palpable. They had to resolve this situation soon. The anger was good to release the buildup of tension, but too much arguing was hurting her physically. She couldn't spend long fighting with him in this condition. Her lungs hurt and her head had started to pound. He was still turned away from her, showing her his his back.

"It's time to sleep."

Sleep? Well, maybe he was right. They were both tired. Emotions were too close to the surface between them, they always were. "Yes." She wanted to get up and properly cover herself with blanket, but it really wasn't an option with her limited mobility. She just maneuvered under the covers as she laid back on the bed.

"You need to take antibiotics, just to be on a safe side," James pulled out a box with pills and handed her two, placing the remainder on the nightstand.

"We only have a few painkillers I didn't think to check as we rushed out the door, sorry."

"It's all right. I'm not a wilting flower. I can manage some pain. Just give me one and I will try to wean off them."

James failed to respond to her comment. Usually he would have had a quip or barb at her expense.

What was he playing at? James Bond was nothing if not confrontational when they spoke under normal circumstances. However, these were not normal circumstances.

M stared at the dark ceiling of the hotel. The pain was settling into a dull throb as she focused on her breathing. She was sharing a hotel room with James Bond of all people and on the run yet again. It was going to be difficult to get any sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

Olivia opened her eyes in the middle of the night. Her bed was soft enough, but it was cold and her discomfort kept her from sleeping soundly, a heavy doze was all she managed. She could hear the sounds of vehicles near the hotel, but that wasn't what woke her up. She was sure something else disturbed her sleep. Just as she convinced herself it was a dream, the noise was back.

It was James breathing like a speeding train and moaning. Definitely not a pleasant dream for him. "Bond?" The whisper didn't wake him. So she tried again. Several times, until his eyes flashed open.

"M?"

She didn't want to admit how much hearing the distress in his voice really affected her. He was probably dreaming about all those unpleasant things she had ordered him to do on the job.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm cold. Could you..."

"Yes. Sure."

He was on his feet in a second, going through the hotel drawers to find the spare blanket. He wanted her to be comfortable, yet he knew the best way to make her warm was to climb in with her to share his body heat.

"M, is that better?" He murmured.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry for waking you up."

"Trust me, I'm more than happy with that. You do know what the best way to keep you warm is?"

He didn't even bother to switch the lights on. She was only aware that he sat beside her, because the bed suddenly dipped. He silently watched her face in the moonlight and absentmindedly played with the blanket.

"Yes." M said quietly. Should she? It would be far too inappropriate. Beside, the extra blanket should be good enough.

"Do you need anything else? Food? Drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright. Good night."

She froze the moment his lips touched her forehead. Oh god, he actually kissed her! It happened one moment and in the next second, he was back on the floor. As if James didn't even register that he did something so unusual. Like it was the most natural thing for him to kiss her goodnight or climb into bed beside her. From the moment she was stabbed at Skyfall, the world had ceased making any sense.

Bond was not acting like her bodyguard, or an operative ready to do as she commanded. Something had changed in him. Something very important, because he had never broken any boundaries between them in the past. Yes, he would break into her apartment, but it was an innocent act, or so she thought. He just enjoyed riling her up as he stretched against the leash she had on him. Usually M understood him very well, but this was something different.

"I'm sorry." Bond murmured.

"I hope with all my heart that, that wasn't your idea of accepting Mallory's mission and trying to seduce me."

"As if I would do something he ordered," he snickered. "I just wasn't thinking. Don't worry, it won't happen again, while you're injured."

"James..." Oh hell. She shouldn't have used his name. She had to distance herself. "We have to talk." About him disrespecting her position, breaking into her apartment, stalking her every move when he wasn't on a mission. He did all of those things in private. Nobody else knew.

"We don't have to, ma'am. I will remember my place until you are well..."

"You mean next time you break into my flat?" she couldn't hide her amusement.

"That won't happen again either."

"Oh, so you've finally grown up. Good to hear. I can buy the expensive Scotch I've wanted all this time. I was always afraid you would decimate my bar in my absence."

"I don't know, M. That sounds more like an invitation than a deterrent."

"Believe me, it's not. What's happening with you? I understand your guilt, but you have no reason to feel it. Sometimes we can't erase our feelings no matter how much we want to. It seems to me... that there is something else you're not telling me. I won't pry. It's up to you if you want to tell me or not. I won't let how you're feeling stand in the way of this mission. I want to know who's responsible for the attack on my person and have them dealt with."

"I just don't want to work for Mallory. You're my boss and that's all."

"You have a funny way of treating your boss, then Bond. I will give you that."

She could imagine his sarcastic comment, but he didn't rise to the occasion. Silence again.

"You know, I have a stab wound near my chest, but that's not giving me a problem speaking with you now. I can handle your cheeky, insolent personality. You don't have to censor your behavior, so out with it, Bond. What's making you act so odd, so melancholy? This thing has the distinct flavor of giving up and I would never think of you as a quitter. What has happened in the time I've been dead?"

"The last two years have been difficult. I'm starting to feel old. As if I've been living on borrowed time. I didn't expect to still be alive. When you ordered for me to be shot off that train...I hated you."

 _Ordered the shot..._ He had no idea what that command did to her and the resulting remorse she felt. The idea of him dead thanks to her one word had given her nightmares thanks to that decision. It wasn't hard to picture him furious. Healing somewhere and planning his revenge. She was just thankful of the fantasy that they never found a body and that he could still be alive.

"I saw the explosion on the television and knew you were in danger. It was everything I wanted, or so I thought. However, there was the possibility of you ending up dead. On one hand my revenge would be perfect."

It wasn't a pleasant experience listening to him. "So your wish came true, but now I'm alive again. I understand the anger."

"No. I never really could deal with imagining you dead. For the most part I wanted you to grieve for me. At Skyfall...I wanted to keep you alive more than anything. I was furious every single second you weren't in my line of sight. I told myself it was because I wanted to be the one to protect you."

"Really? You just wanted me to suffer." _That's how she sees it._

Truth be told, M was fond of him and was horrified to think that her order ended his life. She was worried, everyone seemed to know that she preferred Bond. His words were hurtful but honest.

"How could I keep you responsible for the decision you had to make for that hard drive. The thing that matters to you the most will always be Britain and the mission."

Her heart skipped a beat. "You talk... like it isn't your priority now." He is losing his focus and he absolutely couldn't. She couldn't order his elimination, it would hurt her too much. She would rather stay on sick leave indefinitely than face that situation.

"My priority is to be the blunt instrument for my boss. As long as I'm alive, I will always choose you, because you have the integrity to do the job and the guts to tell me to go to hell."

"Don't repeat this conversation Bond. People would swear we were...sentimental about each other," she answered breathlessly. What if someone found out? Some would certainly use it against them and push the point of his termination.

"You asked."

"If someone tried to pay you to betray Britain... would you accept the money?"

He chuckled. "No. I would never betray you. That's all you ever wanted? My obedience, me acting like a good boy by not damaging any of Q's gadgets. You can have it now, I promise."

"Why?"

Silence.

"Bond?"

More silence.

"Bond, stop playing games. Answer me why?" Was it even possible for her heart to beat this madly? She was too old for these feelings.

"Because without you at my back, I don't have anyone to impress. Without you, I don't care about the job. I don't care about anything."

She was stunned. What was he really trying to say? Is he trying to say something? The blood was rushing to her head and pounding in her ears. She could be his mother for Christ's sake. In some sense she was his mother. The parent telling him what to do and especially what not to do.

"This is...what you're saying is...that"

"The truth, as you wanted it. Now we can go to sleep."

She knew the end of a conversation when she heard one, but how was she supposed to be able to sleep after this?

Trying to switch off her mind, she fell into an uneasy sleep, while Bond's words continued to replay in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

***Olivia Mansfield***

Olivia slept surprisingly well, despite their previous conversation once she allowed her brain to shut down for some much needed rest. However, Bond was the first thing on her mind the moment she woke up. Bond was on the floor still fast asleep. He looked peaceful, much younger and relaxed.

She had been so hard on him. Truth be told, she had never seen him look or act like this before. Not even after Vesper. After her death he worked like a single minded killing machine as she needed him to.

Perhaps that was the issue, James Bond morphed in everything she needed, but she didn't understand or recognise the reason why. He had worked doubly hard for her, not from some sudden understanding or inspiration of service for one's country but for her...specifically. Tiago, he did the same and she had reason to worry. There was a comparison to be made between the two men separated by geography and circumstance, yet there was also correlations between the two.

James had always had an angry look. Always fixing his features into a scowl, or just a tough expression with lips pressed together when challenged. Bond tried to never to let anything readable appear on his face, except for a smirk or challenge when he dealt with M.

It was better like this. Seeing him unguarded for one and almost vulnerable while sleeping. She shouldn't stare at him like this. It was wrong to study his features while he was unguarded, but she know he did the same to her in that hospital room and in the car.

M's shocked by what James said to her yesterday, or at least implied with his gestures, glances and somewhat restricted conversations about protecting her for the rest of his life.

What was she suppose to say to him today? After the adventure from last night, hell they're still on the run. James awoke as if he knew he was being watched or that she was awake. Turning to look at the clock on the wall, she noticed it was going on 20:00 hours. She had slept the majority of the day thanks to their morning escape.

"James. We should discuss what you implied and we talked about earlier."

"It's nothing we have to discuss further. I will look around and then buy you something to eat. We're leaving as soon as possible. You can shower, if you like. I will change the dressing, once I'm back."

"Another shower sounds good. Do you think you could get me..."

"What would you like to eat, M?"

"I'm an English woman, Bond and I would kill for a tea right now."

"Ma'am." He said with a knowing grin.

M waited for him to visit the bath for a quick shower and then leave. Finally alone, she started to move slowly and painfully. She took one more of the painkillers. She would be grateful for almost anything that would take the edge off.

Two steps from bed and she was again drenched in cold sweat. Her body wasn't young anymore and it took so much longer for her to recover. She hated every second of this weakness, but there was nothing she could do.

A crash sounded behind her. Instinct made her fall to the floor beside the bed the moment a bullet shattered the window.

How did they find them? Something went obviously wrong. Where the hell is Bond! She is helpless on the floor, a wounded hunted old woman. She managed to grasp the gun from her nightstand. Ten bullets with the one in the chamber. If they enter the room she has to remember to count and save the last one for her. Her knowledge of MI6 and British government system was to powerful to allow into the hands of kidnappers or terrorists.

Where the hell was Bond?

She aimed the gun upwards and towards the door, when someone slammed into it and then it opened suddenly.

Bond. Thank god!

M was tired and in a hell a lot of pain. Her grip slackened and she pressed her hand to her forehead in relief.

"Are you hurt?" James was kneeling by her in a second, both hands on her cheeks.

"Olivia?"

Shaking her head must be enough. She ignored his impertinence with her first name.

"We have to go!"

She wasn't physically strong enough. The pain was excruciating. Anything would be better than this.

"Arms around my neck!"

It was not a request, but an order. M was used to orders from the Prime Minister and some others in Her Majesty's government. She didn't even question Bond. He lifted her off the floor and rested her on the bed as he gathered their things quickly.

M managed to move to sitting on the bed. "Don't move too much, ma'am."

Bond took the cardigan jumper he purchased for her out of the bag and wrapped it around her as she helped him. Bond took the gun from her and put it in the back of his trousers.

He grabbed two bags slinging the straps over his neck and then lifted her off the bed.

"The shooter's dead. I don't think he had any back up." He carried her to the car and laid her back in her reclined seat. James had realized that the fall to the floor must have stunned and hurt her already battered body.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm fine," she whispered. She couldn't even raise her voice, she just felt so broken, she would probably start to cry any moment.

"M?"

Bond's fingers covered her hand. She didn't even realize that she had them twisted in her jumper.

She left her eyes closed. "I'm fine." Her voice sounded traitorously weak and indicative of the way she felt.

"Are you bleeding? Can you...check yourself?"

"Pulled my stitches. I'm fine," she tried to convince him the last time.

"Do you need a doctor?"

The stress in his voice was killing her. "I'm bloody fine, Bond!" She looked at him with a flash of anger in her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you can look at my stitches and fix me up the moment we're somewhere secure. You've done it to yourself a hundred times before. There's no need to find a bloody doctor for me... just mind the road and don't crash."

"I had to ask. For a moment it looked like you're giving up."

Even if her entire existence was pain, her body screaming for her just to stop. M could never lie down and drown herself in misery. No. She would survive. She was nothing if not a stubborn survivor.

"M?"

"Can we have a discussion about my weaknesses later?" She closed her eyes in defeat. She was too old for this adventure. She had to focus on something else. "How did they find us?"

"I don't know. I thought of everything, or so I thought."

Of course it wasn't his fault. "Stop at the nearest motel."

"M?"

She knew they didn't have time for this. "It's me. They had to have put a tracker in me."

She knew it must be inside her it was the only logical explanation. He was staring at her and it felt like little prickles on her skin. "Unless it's you and if I remember correctly, I tried to put one in you a long time ago. It never seemed to stick so unless you've been implanted in the last week it's me."

"No. There is nothing in me."

"They operated on me. It makes sense. You will have to look inside. Lucky for you my stitches have ripped open again from all this movement. Our lucky day, wouldn't you say?"

She finally gathered enough strength to look at him. Maybe he didn't share her confidence, because he remained silent and looked upset. She decided to close her eyes again to try and get some sleep to numb out the pain.

Olivia woke up the second something touched her right cheek. Her eyes took a moment to focus. Of course it was Bond. He was standing over her to look at her and his fingers traced a pattern on her skin. His eyes made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"Are you awake now?"

Maybe she was still dreaming. "Yes."

"I already paid for our room. I will carry you inside."

"Alright." Why would she protest? Her head immediately settled on his shoulder, she couldn't be bothered to look around. She just wanted to sleep for a few weeks and wake up healed. She was vaguely aware of him walking to a door and opening it. He placed her on the nearest bed and disappeared as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

***James Bond***

James couldn't believe her stitches ripped open...damn it! After all she already had to deal with. He carried her as gently as possible into their room. He watched her drift off into sleep for a moment before heading back to get their bags and the medical supplies.

James carefully took everything he needed out of the bag, before boiling some water in the electric kettle to sterilize his knife. It wasn't surgical, but he had used it on himself enough to know it would do the trick. Putting everything he would need on a towel, he placed it on the bed beside M.

They were in a rush that he hadn't even had time to examine the wallet he taken from the shooter he had left dead over an embankment near the hotel. He had tossed the shooter's gun in the boot so that no one from the general public came across it. He called and spoke to Q about the body and where to find it so MI6 could dispose of it.

Turning his attention back to M he gently opened her jumper and unbuttoned her blouse. Trying to ignore her nakedness, he quickly placed the other towel he had grabbed over her as he gently pulled off the bloodied bandage away from her wound.

It had not yet soaked through enough to destroy her new clothing, but it woke her up. He wished that she could have slept through what happened next. James started to cut through her old stitches with the scissors and paused.

"M... M, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"I'm not deaf, Bond." M said irritated as she gritted her teeth against the discomfort.

"I talked with Q. He thinks the same that you must have a tracker. It was a risk, but I've always trusted the young man and you must have as well since it was you who hired him. From now on, he will be our ears and eyes in the agency."

"Hmmm... yes... he is a good lad."

"I have to remove the tracker and put new stitches on you. Try to relax and go somewhere else in your mind. Tell me if you need me to stop, but the faster I do this the better it will be. Perhaps you should take the last of the painkillers and some more antibiotics before I cut you open."

"I am aware. Give me the pills and then make it fast, Bond."

"I don't have any anesthesia, unfortunately and not even a bottle of whiskey and a wooden spoon for you to bit down on. Take these pills." Bond propped her head up on two pillows and brought a glass of water to her lips.

"How very wild west of you, 007. I guess we are all spoiled by modern medicine. Don't worry about me- I've given birth twice and this cannot possibly be worse than that."

"I don't like to be the one causing you extra pain, ma'am."

She looked at him calmly. "I am aware it's not your fault. I'm not senile, yet Bond. Do what you have to do. I will be alright."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

**Olivia Mansfield**

Olivia survived another wave of excruciating pain thanks to Bond's surgery and stitches. Yes, she did have a tracker inside her, but Bond removed it and followed Q's instruction on how to deactivate it. Q wanted it for evidence and at this point she just wanted to sleep for another bloody week. The tracker had been carefully added to the scar tissue, so she wouldn't have known it was there.

Bond must have let me sleep for a couple of hours and then we were on the way again. He didn't want to give them time to figure out where we are.

Bond drove for hours with M laying on the seat, trying to sleep and forget the pain from his impromptu surgery. He covered her with the blanket and kept the heat on high, just to keep her warm. He didn't want her to go into shock.

It was nearing dawn the next day, when he stopped driving on a small side road and got out of the car. She knew he needed the break, but it really wasn't the best spot for it. They were out in the open with no cover should anything happen. M managed to sit up and watch him from the window. He was a few meters from the car, gesticulating wildly while he switched between speaking and yelling into his mobile. He looked furious, reminding her of a pacing lion in a cage. She just couldn't bare seeing him like this.

With determination, she slowly pushed the passenger door open and got out of the car. Not a very good idea, but she had a motivation.

"I don't care. I need you to find me something secure. I need to put her to bed and let her heal...Yes...I know...But you're not here, Q. I can't drag her from one place to another while they are trying to kill her. I need to put her somewhere safe. She's been through enough."

There was a long pause as Bond stopped pacing, sighed and looked up into the cloudy sky. Looking for divine intervention no doubt.

"I can't," he whispered. "I can't let her out of my sight...No….Not again. I lost her once...I can't...Yesterday was...not good, Q...Because I wasn't in the damn room! She could have..." his voice broke. "Yes...I understand. No I will not find someone else you and Mallory trust, 003, I've known him the longest.

Olivia stopped behind him, but he didn't even register her company. This wasn't the fearless, furious agent she knew. This man was terrified and shaking with nerves. Oh god. They were in a messy situation and he wasn't in any control of it. The longer they stay together, the worse it will get. She was becoming his achilles heel. It would destroy the both of them if he couldn't clear his mind of these thoughts and feelings.

She carefully put her arm around his torso to gently lean on him. This in itself could have been a very dangerous move on her part. He could easily flipped her over and hurt her, but he must have known she was there after all.

"I'm fine, James." Maybe now he will listen, she used his Christian name and she rarely does that. His back tensed and he didn't relax like she thought he might by her physical attempt to sooth him.

"Give me the mobile and go back to the car." M spoke low and very soothingly.

She slowly extricated the mobile from him and took advantage of his shock at her touching him.

"Q!" Her voice surprisingly held a stern and collected tone. "What is our status?"

 _"Ma'am?"_

She could almost picture his awe. "Yes, it's me. What's going on? It can't be Mallory, please tell me he is clean?"

 _"I don't think so. As I was saying to Bond..."_

"Well, repeat the whole thing to me. We don't have much time. I assume he wants us to go dark, soon?"

 _"It is the best course in your situation. Bond wanted me to find you alternate shelter from his original plan. I suggested some help. There are still plenty of people here who would do anything for you M."_

"I take it Bond didn't agree?"

 _"Tanner could be there with a few hand picked agents to guard you. Then Bond could go to find these men and eliminate the threat. He's not happy with that solution."_

"I know. I am very well aware of his sense of guilt about my injury at Skyfall. He won't leave me for five bloody minutes now. Not that I entirely blame him for that, as I did almost get shot the last time he did." M angled her body to have a view of Bond standing beside the car looking impatient. "I will consider your suggestion. We need may need more trustworthy people here. He's not…" How could she put this?

 _"Not himself when you're out of his sight, ma'am?"_ Q helped her.

"Yes, that's an understatement if I ever heard one."

 _"He was lost without you, ma'am. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping my boundaries, but he was..."_

"I know, that now Q." she interrupted quietly. She wasn't blind and now she knew her agent had feelings for her. She wasn't fully aware of how deep the affection went and doesn't want to know, right now. Unfortunately, ignoring the situation was not going to make it disappear like she would like it to.

 _"Sorry, to bring such a delicate personal matter to light ma'am but is it wrong for him to want to protect you? In a way isn't that part of his job?"_

"Yes...yes I suppose you are right. I will have to deal with his overprotective nature until this is solved. Send Tanner and two others that he knows are trustworthy and won't be surprised, by Bond's unwillingness to leave my side."

 _"I will contact Tanner and give him this number if you feel he is the most trustworthy in this matter."_

"Very well. I will speak with him later. Please send some painkiller and a regiment of antibiotics from the impromptu surgery Bond was forced to perform on me."

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

"Oh and Q...send me a decent tea. I need to finally drink something other than lukewarm brown water from a machine."

 _"Yes, ma'am. Anything else?"_

"That should be all for now." She could hear the amusement in Q's voice from her request.

 _"Ma'am..."_

"Yes, Q?" His voice sounded unsure.

 _"It's good to hear your voice."_

This was sweet to hear from the young man, who she hadn't known all that long before all this happened. Yet, she was instinctively confident of his abilities and trustworthiness.

Now, she wanted focus on the bastard actively trying to murder her. She would eventually like to go back to MI6, letting everyone know she was alive and well. However, the current situation was a bit dramatic and she was still in a hell of alot pain. She would prove to them all that she was still a fighter, and definitely not a quitter.

"Yours too, Q," she said before she ended the call. M turned back towards the car and of course James was there opening the door for her. He helped her lower to the reclined front seat. Bond had arranged a blanket over the seat for her to sit on with another to cover her as they travelled.

"Alright?"

"Yes. Bond why did you tell Q that you would not let me out of your sight? Refusing his and Tanner's help without discussing the situation with me first?"

"You were not fit..."

"Oh, I am well enough to bloody well think for myself. Do you really think me that incapable?"

"No, M...but…"

"But nothing Bond! I've accepted Tanner and few men as a backup. And before you object, yes, you will stay as my personal bodyguard and I won't leave your sight. I hope you're happy with the arrangements."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't make me regret my decision."

"No, ma'am."

"And stop with that bloody ma'am, this and ma'am that!" she replied briskly. "I don't want to hear another word from you about not letting anyone else in on this situation." She hated how much she was backing away just to let him feel better.

"Yes...M." Bond said with a smirk as he drove them farther away from London and a safe place for them to gather their resources and allow M some time to heal.

M could see his smirk in the reflection of the glass. This fondness he has for her- it had to stop. Yet, at the same time, it felt good to be needed and to finally have decided something for herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

***James Bond***

James was quiet. His mind drifted to the way M leaned on him when she exited the car to speak with Q. He couldn't stop thinking about her small frame pressed to his. He knew on some level that she was manipulating him. She was very good at that. The woman was nothing if not intelligent and adept at getting things she wanted or needed. It was the fact that she was using her body, in a sexual way, knowing now, or at least guessing his feelings for her. That's what was driving him to distraction. Women had done it to him in the past and he had certainly taken advantage the same way with them, but this was M. This was an entirely new game and he couldn't even guess the rules.

M had never been this informal with him. She would rather kill herself than show such weakness. To have her embrace him under the guise of weakness, It had to mean more. Maybe it wasn't an actual hug? M needed someone to lean on and it happened to be him, nothing more. The result was the same and he caved to her will, as she pretended to submit to his desire to remain her bodyguard.

M was near him and she had the courage to touch him, when on some level she knew what it meant to him. Her presence silently coming up beside him, he could have followed his instincts and ended up hurting her. That woman had more nerves than any operative he knew.

The days that followed didn't go well at all. M slept during most of it once they reached Kincade's cottage, near what remained of Skyfall.

Tanner and his men arrived the next day. The extra men Kincade managed to put up in a shed. M had the master bedroom, Bond slept on the floor of her room and Tanner was regulated to the sofa downstairs. The other men took four hour watch shifts and the dogs Kincade had would alert them should anyone come too close.

M remained aloof after all, she was their boss. Admitting her weakness before them did not sit well with her. She spoke sweetly to Kincade enough to aggravate Bond with irrational jealousy. Of course M would try to even the ground between them, but her behavior was worse than ever, thanks to the others. M wanted to make sure no one would understand or guess that something happened between the two of them. She was sharper than barber's razor towards Bond and most certainly prickly.

"Ma'am, in your condition..." Tanner uttered.

James winced. He tried not to listen to her conversation with the poor man, but eavesdropping was a part of his job. It just happened that he was in the other room and heard the unfortunate sentence. Anything starting with "in your condition" was an insult to her. Tanner should really have known better. The lot of them were treating her like a china doll, but she was improving and there had been no infection or fever. Tanner was just showing that he cared about her.

"You don't know a thing about my condition! Stop looking at me like I'm an invalid! Bond!" she called sharply.

"Ma'am," he murmured and was in the room in a second.

"I would like to take a nap. Will you please help me upstairs."

Bond had insisted on carrying her everywhere to not allow her stitches to reopen.

James gave poor Tanner a sympathetic look, as he fled the area.

"What did you do to make Tanner risk his life by logically pointing out your condition?" He asked giving her a smirk.

"I was opening the cabinet and he saw me wince in pain. Bloody stitches. I don't have time for this. We have to figure out who wants me dead. I will not stand for this nonsense. I hate doing nothing."

"You're healing and that is not nothing."

She turned and look at him furious. "Don't start again! I'm in command..."

"Not at the moment, you're not. You can take back command the moment you set foot back in MI6. Right now, you are a recuperating wounded woman." Bond tried to keep a smile from his face.

In conversations like this, the awkwardness between them disappeared. It was like their normal working relationship, where nothing intimately personal happened between them. No long night-time conversations, no long looks and no painful truths his heart couldn't take.

"You know, I liked you better when you were so full of guilt that you wouldn't talk back."

"Ma'am," he nodded with a small smile. "Are you ready to go upstairs and then dismiss me?"

"No, of course you're not dismissed yet! Open that bloody cabinet for me and don't give me any more of your cheek." M pointed with an angry gesture. "Then take me upstairs." Bond did as instructed, M took out a few magazines and books to look at later.

Bond scooped her up into his arms and walked up to Kincade's master bedroom. The man had insisted that she take the larger of the two rooms.

Bond did what she asked and then left her alone to sort out her books and clothes. He was closing the door, when he glanced back. Her regal posture was gone. She was heavily leaning against the dresser with one hand. The other pressed to her wound. She was in pain. He couldn't stand the sight of her like this. He left her alone by her instruction, but it was eating him alive.

James went back downstairs and found Tanner and the nearest agent in the kitchen. "We need a refill on the painkillers. Take Kincade into town to pick up his 'wife's painkillers. Tanner, have HQ fax a prescription for Emma Kincade."

"She's not going to be happy if she hears you say that." Tanner said as he made the call.

"Go find Kincade and ask him to go with you. Here is a list of things that may make her convalescence easier on all of us." Bond gave the list to the agent by the kitchen door.

"Yes, sir."

Hearing his mobile ring, James quickly answered the call, "Yes."

"I don't know how it happened, but someone may have found your location. Q found a breach in his system. You will have to move immediately. I will try to..."

"Code red! M!" he yelled, running up the stairs and throwing open the door. She was already on her way to him. He pulled her to his side without really thinking.

"What is it?"

"Mallory doesn't know, but Q thinks they've found us." Bond took the bag from underneath the bed and began to fill it, while M gathered what she needed from the bathroom.

Bond picked up his bedroll of blankets from the floor and rolled them so they could take them for her to lie in the back. Tanner and three men pull up in two Range Rovers while the fourth man took the blue Ford Bond borrowed from the family before returning to London.

M joined him with a bag full of her supplies and medications from the bathroom and tossed them in the duffle. Bond took the bag to the hall and tossed it down the stairs to Tanner as he turned back and picked up M in his arms.

In a second, all the black clad agents were around him. "We take her out, two cars, M and Tanner with me and you follow. I don't want any mistakes. Tanner line the back with these blankets."

"Lad, are you sure?" Kincade said as he held the door open for them.

"Yes, Q is sure." M was still cradled in his arms and he could see that Kincade was asking her as much as he was Bond.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Kincade. Be careful, won't you?"

"Aye lass, I will be and you keep this one in line and out of the line of fire. I want you back here for a proper visit once you're better."

M smiled at him causing Bond to groan and roll his eyes as the man attempted to charm M.

"Not now you two." James put her down. He walked out the front door. At that exact same time he was almost killed with a rain of bullets. He turned her back towards Kincade and handed her to the man as he drew his gun.

The car was on the road away from the cottage and travelling fast.

"Bond, don't be stupid." M called as he ran over to their cars crouching down beside Tanner and the other men with their guns firing at the car retreating down the road.

They needed all the manpower they had just to cover her retreat. He was calm. This was where his training kicked in. He grabbed the first agent closest to him by his tie and pulled him near his face. "What's your name?" Bond realized he had not spoken two words to the young man before and that he was new.

"Michael."

"Listen to me, Michael. Very clearly. You will guard her with your life. If she dies it's on your head, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands, understand!"

"Bond!" Tanner yelled, as they gathered back to the door of the cottage. M was resting against Kincade's side. "What's the plan?"

"You have to stay with him." Bond motioned to Michael. "You'll be alright. Kincade, the two of you keep her safe and we will both lead them away and chase them down. Philip," Bond called motioning to the other guard who he had known for years. "You take a car and head quickly straight towards London as fast as you can. They will hopefully think she is with you. Tanner, make a very public call that Philip is coming in hot with M lying in the back, understand?"

"Yes, misdirection. What about us?" Tanner asked.

"We are after them. Kincade and Michael will watch over M here. They will think we moved her, but do not inform anyone of this plan. I know Mallory and Q are on our side, but we need them to believe she is actually on her way to London."

Philip gave a nod and climbed into the Range Rover and headed out at high speed in the opposite direction the drive by car went.

"You're with me, Tanner. We'll chase them down."

Olivia was not impressed by the plan. "I can forgive you a lot of things, but not abandoning me and your post. This is not helpless situation. We can all stay together and head to London. You and Tanner don't have to sacrifice yourselves. Mallory could send back up and we can all head out together."

"You will be alright, ma'am." James said hoping that she will understand and accept this.

"I bloody won't be alright! Don't make me hide here while the rest of you risk your lives, James."

He tried to ignore the fact that she said his name with her eyes full of concern. She would put herself in harm's way and let herself get killed just to stay with him. To stay as a part of the mission.

"No...I'm in charge and this is the best plan. Kincade will look over you as well as Michael." Bond could not resist smirking at her before shooting a glare at the old man. At least Kincade had the decency to blush.

This could be the last moment he had with her, he looked at her worried face. Bond leaned forward so his lips were near her ear. "I lied, Olivia, I will do it again."

He had her attention and she held her breath, as if shocked by his proximity.

"I told you I would never leave you, but I will. If I think I can kill the bastards trying to take you from me again, I have to break my promise and leave you." He wanted to kiss her cheek, but he knew he didn't have enough time. He breathed in her scent as his stubble and lips barely caressed her cheek. He pressed a slip of paper into her palm and backed away.

"Watch her!" he ordered coldly and stepped away towards Tanner and the Range Rover. This was a mess, but he finally managed to breathe again as the car was speeding down the road.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

***Olivia Mansfield***

Olivia sat in an abandoned warehouse. The dust and dirt around her was suffocating, and the bench under her was cold and hard. This was the location on the slip of the paper from Bond. It had instructed her to leave Kincade's the next day with Michael and drive to this location. It took hours and was incredibly uncomfortable for her lying in the back of the vehicle and trying desperately not to be ill all over. Bond wanted them there by late afternoon so they left Scotland in the early hours of the morning.

The second James was in her thoughts, her heart skipped a beat and her stomach fluttered like a school girl's. She had to stop thinking about Bond; the soft tone of his voice, the caress on her cheek or the shiver that ran through her body when he touched her. It was complete madness to think about him that way. She was his boss and she couldn't afford to have these feelings.

"What time is it?"

"Fifty minutes since we arrived, 17:20 ma'am."

Where were they and what was taking them so long? She couldn't afford to think about the worst case scenario. Her agents were alive, they had to be. Bond would survive, he was like a cat with nine lives. Nine lives which he had in all likelihood already used up.

 _"I will do it again."_

Olivia's body shivered. How often would he lie to keep her safe, to do what he thought was best? Why did it bother her so much?

Olivia couldn't let Bond insert himself into her life. He had dominated her existence while on the run, yet she was still a slave to his will. She couldn't allow him take over her life, but at the same time she couldn't stop worrying about him. She was old enough to know better.

"Ma'am..."

Olivia rose to her feet the moment her agent pulled out his gun and stood in front of her.

"It's me."

 _Bond._ The relief was overwhelming. Thank god. It took all of her self-control not to go to him for an embrace.

"007, the office, please." She pointed to the left. The only private room on the premises being the see through glass cubicle. She couldn't contain the sharpness of her voice.

"Yes, ma'am."

Bond made her wait for him. He had the nerve to stop and talk to Michael instead of following her into the office. She couldn't hear their conversation, but the agent was nodding to him in understanding.

He made her so angry. The blood in her veins practically boiled, when he finally followed her orders and came to the office. She noted Michael's back was to the glass as he kept guard.

Olivia wanted her body completely healed already, she would love to grab something and hit Bond over the head with it. Now, she was completely helpless. She was improving, but her movement was still limited and she fatigued far too easily.

"You have to go back!" Was the first thing out of his mouth. He didn't have the decency to wait for her to speak. As his boss she expected him to at least allow her one courtesy after all this. She shouldn't be surprised. He seized control of her life the moment he carried her out of that hospital, but now, she wanted it back.

"Excuse me?"

"You have to go back to six's emergency headquarters. Mallory needs to see you. He and Q think they may have a lead but want to talk it over with you before they proceed. Someone is plotting against you and I'm not letting you die on my watch. Not again."

"You have to stop making decisions about my life, Bond. Wasn't I clear from the moment we met? I'm the boss here, not you."

"Not when there are people out there trying to kill you! The safest place for you now is at headquarters. Everyone will have eyes on you there. Tanner will take charge of your safety. We can trust him to appoint you with agents that himself, Mallory, and Q have approved. End of discussion."

End of discussion? She didn't have any right to decide for herself!

"You are aware, I won't..." She froze when his lips touched hers. What...is he? Dear...God! In her head her mind screamed out as she remained frozen to the spot.

The entire journey here he had played in her thoughts and now this! She didn't know if her heart could take the tremendous beating against her poor damaged ribs. M began to feel dizzy after a few moments of not breathing, while his mouth was on hers. All the while her body took momentary control of the logical part of her brain. It was seconds...just moments of illogical physical bliss after days of pain and frustration.

It had to end, yet logically this was the only time...the only moment that would be for them and just them. All the pain and frustration, the running and fighting suddenly vanished in the seconds he crossed the line and kissed her. James Bond had intruded on her personal space and she had to make him…

James pulled away...leaning his forehead was pressed to hers and it was difficult to think with him this close to her.

It was not the passionate occurrence she had expected James Bond would give an unsuspecting female. To be honest, it was rather a chaste kiss, not that the whole kiss lasted that long. Still, it had the desired effect...

"You were saying?" Bond's voice had broken through the fog in her mind.

Think damn it! She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. For the first time she was absolutely speechless in his presence. Her heart beat fast and furious against her rib cage, her lungs hurt and her skin tingled. She should have slapped that bloody smug face of his, but he wasn't smug right now.

He looked tired, concerned and defeated. Definitely not the Bond she knew. Something had gone wrong. Something was wrong with him.

"Are you alright?"

He had pressed his eyes close for a moment and finally opened them as he stepped back with a confused and questioning gaze.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Bond was not the kind of person who would breach her personal space and cross their carefully crafted boundaries, unless he was sure the consequences were minimal for his life.

M realized that James Bond would had to have been certain of succeeding in seducing her, or leaving her again not expecting to return.

If he dared to kiss her, he would have made damn sure that she wouldn't hold it against him for long.

"Bond..." Before she had a chance to look him from head to toe, his knees gave out and he collapsed towards the floor.

"MICHAEL!" Olivia screamed, but she couldn't prevent Bond from sliding on to the floor. She carefully knelt beside him. Michael dropped near her in a second. He was ripping Bond's shirt and they both could see the bloody bandage and beneath it, a festering knife wound on his right side.

"Oh, my god! You bloody idiot!" she cursed.

"How long has he had this?"

"I have no idea!" She hadn't seen him without a shirt. Is it possible he concealed it from the start? She couldn't imagine him carrying her around and not mention it.

"There was a shooter he fought with our first night on the run. That was before he managed to take out my tracker and stitched me again. Damn it all that was 5 days ago!"

"He probably didn't want anyone to know, ma'am. We have to find him a doctor."

No. They have to go back like he suggested and transport him to MI6's medical. Bloody thick headed Bond! Always thinking himself indestructible! Always disregarding her wishes and pushing everything to the limits!

People were taking a careful steps back, when Olivia regally stalked through the corridors of the bunker MI6 now called home. They looked at her like they were seeing a ghost, which was an appropriate response because, technically for them, she was dead. Michael kept his pace with her, not letting anyone to go near her. He opened the door for her to M's office, _her_ office.

Mallory looked up.

"I think I will take it from here, Gareth," M informed him coldly.

"Olivia..."

His shock was palpable. Mallory glanced to Michael and nodded for him to leave, but he didn't take a clue. It took everything in her not act a little smug. She knew his agents' reason. He already confirmed it to her before they left the warehouse.

 _"I take it you won't stay with Bond."_

 _"He will skin me alive, if I leave your side, madam."_

 _"Remember I am your boss, Michael." One of her eyebrows went up in challenge._

 _"I will gladly give you my resignation later, ma'am, but Bond will kill me if I leave."_

 _"Very well."_

They didn't yet know Bond's condition. One of the agents stayed with him and took him to the medical area of headquarters. Hopefully, they would hear something about his condition soon. For now, Olivia needed to regain control of her life and MI6 again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

***James Bond***

James didn't have to open his eyes to know, where he currently was. The old underground bunker that MI6 was using had a particular smell and grayness that could not be manufactured by any other facility. With a sigh, he tried to rise from the bed, wondering how long he'd been lying here when he should be out there finding the people who tried to take M from him.

As he moved from the bed he grimaced. The pain was less, but it was still there.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you," a voice called out.

He looked at the agent near the window. "And you are?" Probably someone who would rat on him to the medical staff.

"I'm acting on strict orders from M, not let you get away before you're alright."

"Well, I'm ready for discharge. How long have I been here and where's the doctor?"

"Three days. M said not to let you leave."

One stupid knife wound. One. It didn't bother him more than usual, but he forgot to check on it. Bond was so used to having injuries, he didn't even bat an eye. Unfortunately, it festered under the dressing he used. He was in a combat situation, when the severity of it finally caught up with him. He felt dehydrated, slightly fevered and most of all, like a stupid rookie. It was a mistake. Well, he'd done worse things...kissing his boss was one of them.

"Where is she?"

"Fighting over the big chair with Mallory, I would expect. She wasn't very happy about you being injured and not telling anyone."

"Harumph." If she stayed hidden and dead like the world believed her to be. Mallory hid her away to heal and she would have had an advantage on her enemies, once she came back healed. The change in her recovery plans began with someone high up and knowledgeable, wanting her captive or dead for what she knows.

"My clothes?"

"In the wardrobe."

"Is Michael still with her?"

"Yes."

"And Tanner?"

"No word, so far as I know."

"Then it's time to help him." He purposefully walked to gather his clothes. "Could you fetch the good doctor?"

"You're not well, 007."

"I will be the judge of that. The doctor, please," he reminded him.

"Ok."

The second Bond was fully dressed, he left the room. He didn't have the time to wait for them. He needed to get out quickly, not spend his precious minutes with doctors and paperwork.

Good; his phone was still in a pocket of his pants. He calls the Quartermaster, one of the only people he currently trusted.

 _"Yes?"_

"Tanner hasn't returned, Q?"

" _No, he hasn't and M is worried."_

"I need you to talk to her and tell her I'm going dark. Tanner needs help. It's not like him to go off on a mission; let alone by himself. Also; remind Michael he's not to leave her unprotected for a second."

James' heart skipped a beat, when instead of Q's voice, it was M who answered him.

 _"Do I have to remind you again who the head of MI6 is, 007?"_

"Ma'am," he whispered reverently before he could catch himself.

 _"Yes. Me or my replacement Mallory. You're trying my nerves again, 007, and you should stay in bed to heal. I expected a high body count for my enemies, not my agents! I know this will not penetrate that thick skull of yours, so please resolve this situation quickly. Before I see you face to face and have to take away your double-0 status for insubordination. Believe me, right now I'm tempted to do exactly that."_

"Yes, ma'am."

 _"Oh, and Bond... the second you stop gallivanting around, would you come by my office with a complete mission report and explanation."_

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered lowly. The silence really didn't help. After a pregnant pause, Q finally held the phone again.

 _"I'm sorry. She waited here from the moment the agent at medical called to say you were awake. She was standing here expecting your call."_

"Is she gone, Q?"

" _Yes, so you'd best make this quick before she physically tracks you down. You can't fool M, she knows your usual stunts better than anyone else. Not that I'm surprised."_

"Stop, Q. I need to know Tanner's last location."

"Of course."

James pressed against his side. The skin around the wound still felt hot through the layer of his shirt. Of course she knew him. Of course she would wait for his call. She was M. She was absolutely perfect and if she tracked him down in the halls, he would never escape her pull.

M…Olivia didn't slap him after he kissed her, which surprised him. Why didn't she? If he ever got the chance to ask...would he manage it?

" _Bond!"_

"Yes, Q." Now really wasn't the time to daydream about how her lips felt on his. He needed find out who wanted her dead and then kill them. "Q, what about Michael?"

 _"He's shadowing her everywhere. No worries about her safety Bond, I'm monitoring the corridors and her office. If someone does try anything; we'll know."_

"Send me Michael's number."

 _"Bond, it's not necessary. I'm telling you. She's safe here."_

"And I want to know Michael's number. You heard her. She wants me to give her my report and I can't very well show up unexpected. He could shoot me."

 _"Why would he be shooting at you in her office?"_

James was silent.

 _"Oh. Of course. You won't go to her office. You will probably make a pass by her house or her car to give her a heart attack on top of everything else. Sometimes, I really don't understand you."_ Q said with exasperation in his voice.

Q wasn't the only one shocked by his actions. Bond didn't understand himself. What possessed him to kiss her? A momentary madness must have come over him for certain and she would in all likelihood kill him for this indiscretion. It was his fevered state that made him push her too far. He had kissed her to silence her. She won't forgive him for that, even if he managed to live through this mission.

Bond's head was clearer now thanks to the antibiotics and painkillers. He could remember how it felt to be close to her. How he felt being so near her for that long and how she tasted when he stole the breath from her in that kiss. Mainly, he realized that he wanted to do it over and over again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Olivia Mansfield**

They didn't hear from Bond. He hadn't called again, didn't leave any messages.

After a month of healing Olivia terminated her sick leave and by official channels, took back her position as a head of MI6. She spent the last two days catching up with news. She'd finally started to feel like herself again. Weeks of personal chaos were finished, now she was left with naught but work chaos. Her life had purpose again and she viscously let people feel her anger, specially those who contributed to the negative situation she'd just survived.

To her surprise, the powers that be had not officially declared her dead, there wasn't a death certificate. The Prime Minister allowed her to reclaim the status as of head of MI6.

Occasionally she even forgot about Michael. His near to silent footsteps, constantly behind her. Well, almost. What she couldn't forget was Bond. What he had done for her and the comfort she felt with him close to her.

Of course; there were signs of Bond's survival. There had been a higher body count in morgues around London as of late. The bodies of those involved with her abduction and confinement in that facility, are not escaping 007's wrath. The news was ripe with the talk of a professional serial killer from the amount of political sycophants and lawyers dead since Skyfall.

Another sign was the sudden arrival of expensive Scotch in her office at work and as of right now in her bedroom too. Michael had followed her upstairs to check the rooms for any invasion.

Michael noticed the bottle on her night stand. "Ma'am?"

"Bond's trying to get back on my good side, the one in my office was from him as well." She assured him calmly.

"Bond gets on your good side by breaking into your home and office?"

Olivia watched his jaw fall open. To tell the truth most people would probably think this strange. That she knew how Bond's mind worked.

Boss and employee should not be so close. However, circumstances between the two of them were complicated to say the least.

"This won't be the end of it, Michael. If you have to shoot him, aim for a flesh wound and not a vital organ. I need him to finish the mission first." M said as she shared a joke with her now devoted bodyguard. The poor lad was too scared to leave her sight after being threatened by Bond.

"As you wish, ma'am." Michael relayed with a slight smile as he said goodnight and left her alone. She hoped that he would stop being the permanent fixture in her spare room soon.

Once M had finished with her bath and changed the dressing on her wound, she carefully situated herself in bed. After her husband's death, what seemed like a lifetime ago, she hated the silence in her flat. Now it was welcoming. After all the hours she was spending in her office with agents always watching her every move, it felt calming.

She was suddenly aware of a soft knocking on her bedroom door. Michael wouldn't have the nerve to do that, unless there was an emergency. In this case the emergency was likely Bond.

"Come in, Bond."

"Ma'am?"

Olivia saw his gaze fall to her palm that was laying on her chest protectively over the wound. "What did Michael say?" She hoped he informed the other agent. Today she really wasn't in the mood to have her home invaded by the MI6 operatives just for Bond to proved the others how skillful he was at breaking and entering.

"I called him first," Bond assured her.

"Status?" She didn't want to think about Michael's reaction. Whatever he thought could wait for tomorrow.

"Six dead, Q's checking our leads at the moment and Tanner is fine. Currently at the hotel room. If we're right, we're going to have a busy night."

"Who is the primary suspect?"

"At the moment, the Prime Minister."

Well, she never saw eye to eye with him. Not that much surprising. But Bond could still be wrong. "Do we have a motive?"

"No."

"So it's a wild guess?" God, she hated this slow pace of information. Did she have to spell every question out loud? Couldn't he talk in longer sentences and update her on the progress? Of course not. He wanted her to ask, to demand the answers, because he held all the information.

"A bit... How do you feel?"

"Well enough to tell you to go to hell!" He was infuriating her again. He had nothing solid on the mission.

"Ma'am..."

"Not another step closer, Bond!" she ordered him sharply. "Do you have anything to report?"

"No."

God, she hated this power play. Attempting to intimidate her in her own bedroom. This is the way Bond managed his missions...sneak up on the unsuspecting woman in her home and then… "So I think you should be on your way to Tanner."

"M..."

Olivia pressed on her chest and with all of the strength pushed the covers from her legs and was on her feet in a next second, thanks to the adrenaline.

Before she could remind herself Michael slept just across the hall, she was yelling at him.

"You have some bloody nerve, Bond! Breaking into my flat again! You're officially on a mission and you're here! You have nothing to report to me, but you're breaking into my home in the middle of the night? You have the cheek to come to my bedroom! And you have the nerve to inform my protective detail about this stunt? Do you know what it means if this gets out?"

If this information escaped, it would be a disaster and she is still painfully recovering from the last disaster.

"Get the hell out of my sight!"

Olivia hoped he would try to explain himself, but not now, because her lungs were hurting. Not badly, but enough to leave her breathless and with limited ability to continue this argument with him. He was as brash and bloody insolent as normal. What the hell was he thinking? Why the hell isn't he already gone?

"I just wanted to ask how you're feeling," Bond answered quietly.

He didn't have an excuse to be in her presence, so he'd created one for himself. For God's sake, she's too bloody old for this drama!

Her shoulders sagged. "I'm feeling better," M whispered tiredly and now upset for yelling at him for his concern. "Now, go away." She needed him gone. This was beyond inappropriate behaviour and she's being so closely watched, it will embarrass her professionally.

Why is it Bond cannot get this through his thick head? Why is he being so damn stubborn with this intrusive behaviour of his?

It's like a bloody crush…gone to some strange extreme. Why now? Was it his fear of death?

Olivia died and this triggered everything. She had much to think about. She needed time to heal and consider what these problems with James Bond really meant.

Bond had difficulty meeting her gaze. "Sleep well, ma'am."


	13. Chapter 13

**James Bond**

Bond left feeling chastised for his intrusion, yet elated to have seen her after so long. He had a long night in front of him.

Michael was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, drinking a glass of water in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Fraternisation is against the rules in the agency isn't it, Bond? You're making her position very difficult. If the world…"

"Don't threaten me!" Bond warned Michael quickly as he moved toward him threateningly.

"I'm not. I'm stating the obvious. You're making her situation ten times harder. She has a lot on her plate already, 007, and people are scrutinising her every move. I wouldn't be surprised if the Prime Minister or some nefarious political enemy has her being watched twenty-four seven."

"Did you see anyone?"

"No, but we both know how they operate."

"If you see anyone familiar, let me know."

"I will, but Bond; just try to understand her point of view in all of this."

"What about me?" Bond asked furiously. "Would it kill everyone to have a fucking shred of sympathy for me? I thought she was dead. Do you understand? Dead. Do you know how it feels to find out she's alive, injured and she's being put in danger yet again? Most of the time I can't even think straight. Sometimes I think she will disappear again, in a blink of an eye. I'm terrified I will lose her again. When I don't have her in my line of sight, I feel stressed beyond all hope. I'm losing my focus over it." Bond ran his fingers through his short blond hair as he paced in front of Michael. His frustration and grief displayed to a young man he was forced into trusting with such a precious person to him.

"Oh god."

James watched as Michael visibly paled, with the sudden realisation of what Bond's words meant. With a defeated sigh, Bond straightened his shoulders.

"You and I...we never had this conversation. Even better I was never here. Goodnight."

Bond didn't want to spend another minute in M's flat with Michael. The one man who she had allowed to be around her at all times. The man who had to spend the night in her flat just because he was now her bodyguard.

The young man didn't deserve his ire. He was only doing his job. Bond couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of jealousy, that was proving difficult for him to control. He had been her bodyguard and look what happened, M had gotten grievously injured and he thought she was dead.

"Bond. Wait."

"What?" Bond didn't turn back, but he was waiting for Michael to speak.

"You can count on me. She won't be harmed on my watch. I get it. It must be a difficult position for you, but I'll keep her safe. I promise."

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. Just take care of yourself. She's different and not at all herself, when you're not around."

It didn't take long for James and Tanner to find out that it was an order from the Prime Minister's office to eliminate M, as a possible national threat. Tanner in fact did almost all the work by himself, but due to the delay that Bond's visit to medical caused, he was unable to meet Tanner sooner. They now had all the evidence they needed, which didn't take more than three days to gather.

Bond and Tanner headed straight to headquarters. They marched confidently into her office and waited patiently for her to tell them to enter. When she finally called them in, Bond stood a step behind Tanner, greeted her with a polite nod and let her Chief of Staff talk. He nodded over to the sofa where Michael sat awaiting his next orders.

"I understand you finally have something to report?"

James stayed silent. It was M's cruel way of letting Bond know she didn't forget about his visit to her flat that night.

"Yes, ma'am," Tanner confirmed. "It was all done on the Prime Minister's direct orders."

"Alright. Do you have the report?"

"Yes." Tanner handed it to her. M allowed them take their seats as she started to read. It took her some time to go through the papers. When M finished, she looked up both of them.

"We'll never speak about this again. Michael, I need a car. Please, take care of it. We're leaving in five minutes."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Tanner, great job. Is there a copy of the report?"

"No, ma'am. Not yet."

"Very well, It won't be necessary. I want this mission to be off the record. I will take this with me. You can go now. Bond, you're staying at headquarters until I'm back. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ma'am," he mumbled with a nod. Bond fought with every instinct within him to let her go alone. "May I offer a suggestion?"

"You may."

"I'll go with you for extra protection." He hoped she would accept his offer. She had to. How could she even dream of going with only Michael to protect her? She was about to confront her enemy and all of this wasn't sitting well with Bond.

"It's nice of you to suggest this, Bond, but I assure you, I can handle it myself. You will have your hands full, I'm afraid. You will be preparing your report, with a coherent explanation for your foolhardiness."

Of course in a roundabout way M was asking for the reason why he kissed her. With a resigned sigh, he nodded. "Alright."

"Gentlemen," M gestured for the door.

Bond left her office with Tanner. They were both looking at her back as she purposefully walked through the door with Michael by her side.

"You think she will be ok?" Tanner whispered.

"She better be." Bond said as they walked behind M towards the exit.

"On the other hand, she didn't forbid me to follow her and keep an eye on things from a distance." Tanner left Bond in front of the exit as he made his way after M.

***Olivia Mansfield***

Olivia ignored the scared look of Prime Minister's secretary. She didn't bother to slow down as she strode through the hall of 10 Downing street.

"Ma'am, you can't..."

"I assure you I can," she opened the door for his office. While Tanner was restraining the poor woman, she signaled for Michael to stay outside of the door.

"Ma'am," Michael hoped she would change her mind. Bond would kill him for letting her out of his sight.

"Don't worry. This will be over fairly quickly," she nodded for him to stay, slammed the door behind herself and threw the report on Prime Minister's desk. "Right now I'm contemplating your demise from this world, so I would like to hear an explanation. Why would I want to change my mind about having you disappear?"

M watched him sift through the evidence and then he looked up.

"Would I be forgiven if I told you, I just wanted to protect our country?" He asked calmly.

"No. I think I would like to hear more details. Why am I a threat to Great Britain simply by existing?"

"I didn't know how you were doing. I only heard you had amnesia and then you were a wild card from the moment Bond took you away. It wasn't anything personal, M. I couldn't allow you to roam about the world with things you have in your head. Given the state of your faculties, it seemed better to have it said that you died in Scotland."

"And you couldn't come to me sooner!? Bond was out there killing your mercenaries one by one! I could have stopped him! It never had to go that far! If you had bothered to come see me and check on me yourself. Or even to listen to one of the doctors!" The fury coming from her was almost unbearable.

"Bond's doing me a favor, for once. I would have had to get around to it myself sooner or later," he smirked callously. "They are a bit high maintenance. Trust me, if Mallory disclosed to us you're only recovering and you're mentally stable, I wouldn't have given the order."

"They tried to kill me before I woke up," M reminded him calmly.

"Your first words in the hospital could have been: I'm the head of MI6."

Condescending, self-absorbing bloody idiotic pig.

"If I'm not mistaken, your agents were only hurt, not killed."

This was the final nail in the coffin. The agents at the hospital were only knocked unconscious, yes, she could agree with him on that. However, the Prime Minister almost had Bond and her killed while they were on the run. "As compensation for your obvious crimes, of which I have evidence. I think your resignation is in order," she informed him as she took the file back from his desk, turned and imperiously walked towards the door.

"You're joking?"

M stopped and turned back to look at him, sitting arrogantly self assured behind his desk.

"Believe what you want. If you refuse to cooperate, I will let Mallory and the committee deal with you. But I won't be responsible for what Bond may do from this point forward. You began this, but I sure as hell plan to finish it! After all it was 007's primary assignment, given to him by Mallory, once he found out that I was alive and in hospital. Protecting the United Kingdom is Bond's main priority, but the mission given to him by Mallory, the man you replaced me with, was also to protect the head of MI6. Try and have a good last day in office."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

***James Bond***

Bond was nervous. He spent his time in the Q's basement office following M's car with Tanner and Michael on CCTV cameras. He gritted his teeth, when he saw Michael helping M out of the car by offering her his hand.

Bond should have been there. What if she was still in pain? He would have definitely been aware and focused on her. Not like Michael, who looked around when he assisted her. That was Michael's job as bodyguard but Bond always seemed to lose sight of that when M was close to him.

"Do we have a camera inside 10 Downing street?"

"Of course not," Q replied exasperated. "It's PM's flat. He lives there."

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm asking. She can't go there alone," Bond argued. "What if they try to do something to her? She's there with…"

"Tanner, Michael and all the other guards that are in and around 10 Downing street." the younger man interrupted him. "And you're sitting here annoying me. The thing I don't understand, is why I should let you continue bothering me? She wanted you in the headquarters when she's back. Which means you can wait anywhere else."

Bond shut his mouth grudgingly. He was probably exaggeratedly worried over nothing. There was no reason to feel any alarm. Q was right. It was absurd to think anything would happen to her there, it would be a political disaster should any harm befall someone in the PM's residence.

Bond just couldn't help himself. He was scared to death when M wasn't by his side. This did not look promising for future assignments if he cannot do anything, but worry about what was happening back home with M.

James endured the longest twenty minutes of his life until he finally saw her on a CCTV camera heading from the Prime Minister's home. It was his cue to go upstairs and wait for her in her office. He didn't know how or if he should explain himself. She was his boss and from the moment he took her from the hospital Bond had crossed every boundary he could think of. If he continued in this obsessive manner, M had every right to order his elimination.

Bond was so lost in his thoughts looking out the window, he didn't see her standing in front of the doors to her office, obviously waiting for him. The prickly feeling of being watched made him turn around.

"My office," M ordered him calmly.

He didn't even replied, only followed her, Tanner and Michael were inside. M didn't offer any of them seats.

"Gentlemen, as of today, I consider the affair with the Prime Minister closed. If I do not hear about his resignation tomorrow, I'll hand in the evidence to Mallory and the committee to decide. Sooner or later he will be forced to give up the Prime Minister's position. I appreciate all your hard work. Thank you for everything you did to protect our country, but most of all, thank you for what you did for me personally."

James had a bad feeling about her monologue. All this time she was looking at Tanner and Michael, she never turned her eyes to him.

"That will be all," she ended her speech. "You're free to go. Michael, we'll be going through your duties later. Bond, stay a moment, will you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he murmured and waited, while the others filed out of her office. It was his time to come clean. How do you tell your boss you are hopelessly in love with them?

***Olivia Mansfield & James Bond ***

Olivia waited patiently for her agent to speak. Again, he looked different, almost vulnerable. It was screaming to her in urgency, to the part that was so fond of him.

"You won't be terminated for what has happend Bond. If that was something you were worried about. There is no need for that, but let's be clear. I have overlooked all your unruly behavior from the past weeks because you were on a mission. It is just that I happened to be that mission that allowed me to see what you do from a different angle." She smiled slightly and waited a moment, hoping for a nod or slight response from him.

"I love you," Bond met her eyes calmly.

Olivia swallowed and heaved a sad sigh. She stood up and took a few steps to him. This was not a matter of her working responsibilities and she couldn't stay behind her desk. "Bond..." she whispered placatory.

"You're not listening to me!" Bond accused her angrily. "You're seeing me as an agent, who would do anything you order me to do, because that's my job! But I was not guarding your life out of obligation to my country."

Olivia's heart ached painfully with the amount of pain she could see in his expression. God, how much she wished it could be the truth, but it was absolutely foolish. She was his boss and she was so much older than him.

"Bond, I'm an old..."

"For God's sake, woman. Would you kindly shut up?"

That statement did the trick. M was so shocked he would dare say something like this to her, she couldn't even open her mouth and chastise him.

Bond took a step closer and look at her intently. "I don't care how old are you. I don't care who are you. You died in my arms."

Olivia watched his throat worked around the stabbing words. She held her breath.

"You died in my arms," Bond repeated with a broken voice. "For so long I was so furious with you. I even wanted to hurt you for it, for leaving me like that. And in one fleeting moment, you were gone and you took everything with you. I didn't want to live without you. I was dead inside."

 _Dear God, he meant every word._

"I know you're my boss. I know I shouldn't say a word about my personal feelings. I'm not asking you for anything. I will gladly take anything, you're willing to given me. If it must remain on professional basis between us, I'm alright with it. Just let me be near you and make sure you're alright."

Olivia blinked and finally gathered some of her wits. She carefully placed her palm on his chest. _Jesus, he really felt this way for her._ His heart was beating madly in his chest and he looked downright miserable.

Bond took her hand carefully into his own, leaned down and kissed her knuckles. Olivia's insides clenched, when she saw the guarded look in his eyes, which were now on her level.

"This is..." her voice sounded breathless. "The last time, we're doing this in my office."

"In your office?" Bond repeated quietly, looking into her eyes intently and a bit confused as she moved towards him.

She nodded, as she stood on her toes and stretched upward to kiss his lips.

Bond didn't kissed her back with the intensity he wished, he just stood there in shock, letting her decide what would happen next.

This was a completely different reaction that M had expected from the infamous ladies man. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a step back from him. He looked like he was savoring the moment with a small smile on his lips.

Bond cleared his throat and stare at her. "So... when you said not in your office, what about..."

"Get back to work, 007. You owe me a few reports," Olivia fought to stay collected and not to react to his smirk and sparkling eyes. She sat down behind her desk and opened the folder in front of her.

"I will see you tonight, Ma'am," he nodded.

"Don't be late!" Olivia didn't raise her eyes from the pages in front of her when she spoke. She couldn't even concentrate enough on to see. The moment the doors finally closed behind him, she could no longer suppress the radiant smile that broke across her face.

 **THE END**


End file.
